


Lust Is In The Air

by Targaryen_Stark



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_Stark/pseuds/Targaryen_Stark
Summary: Katherine inadvertently brings Elena and Jeremy much closer to each other.





	1. The Plan

The door of the Gilbert residence opened without a sound. Katherine stepped inside and closed the door quietly. The interior of the house was pitch black, but Katherine looked around effortlessly. She listened carefully to check if her covert visit had alerted anyone but sauntered forward with the usual confidence of a vampire. Everyone seemed to be asleep, proven by the set of even, sound breathing she could hear from upstairs. She was only concerned with one of them.

  
Lately, Katherine felt powerless compared to the originals who had come to Mystic falls. She had to get her hands on Elena; there were too many unknown variables in her hometown right now and she needed to have the upper hand if she wanted to survive. She knew that Klaus would do anything to get Elena back; he needed her. Klaus needed Elena's blood to create his army of hybrids. Capturing Elena would ensure that the she would have leverage over him.

She started to climb the stairs leading to Elena's room. As she reached the landing, she saw that one of the rooms wasn't dark yet. The door was closed, and light spilled out through the bottom. Katherine opened it slightly and peeped in. It was Jeremy. He had probably fallen asleep without switching off the lights.

She was about to leave the room, when Jeremy, who had been sleeping on his side, turned over. Katherine took in the view. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt. He only had his shorts on. She observed his sculpted torso. The kid was obviously working out. Her gaze traveled downwards. Her mouth opened involuntarily in surprise. She crept forward until she was standing right next to his bed.

Jeremy's cock was pushing at the confines of his shorts. It looked massive and it was still just semi-hard. Katherine licked her lips. She bent down and ran her palm across the tent his shorts made. It seemed to jerk in response. She felt her nipples harden, her desire increasing palpably. She could feel herself getting wet already. She had never of Jeremy as attractive before. Now all she wanted to do was ride his cock till sunrise.  
She started to pull down his shorts slowly. His heavy cock sprang out, free of its constraints. Katherine felt her panties getting soaked at the sight of it. It didn't help that she hadn't fucked anyone in weeks.

She bought her hand to his cock and ran her finger along the shaft, circled the smooth head, and then grabbed it with her palm. It started to harden further. Jeremy moaned a little in his sleep. Katherine looked incredulously as the prodigious cock hardened to its full size. She couldn't even circle it completely with one hand.

She used the other hand to cup his balls and started to stroke his cock slowly, still fascinated that Jeremy of all people could be holding on to a treasure of this magnitude.

"Jesus fucking Christ", she thought. "This is the most delicious looking cock I've seen in decades."

She squeezed it lightly and was about to bend forward to give it a lick when Jeremy let out a particularly big moan and opened his eyes.

"Elena, what the fuck?” he shouted, his voice breaking slightly.

Katherine, without batting an eye, put a hand over his mouth, grinned seductively and said, “Hush now, baby brother. Your sis is going to make sure you have the best time ever."

 

* * *

 

Elena awoke, disoriented for a moment. She thought she had heard somebody shout out her name. Her spine was tingling, feeling something amiss. And she had learnt through quite a bit of experience that it was best to trust that foreboding sensation.

She quickly grabbed the stake that Alaric had given her from her bedside drawer and got up from her bed, trying not to make a sound. She heard Jeremy's voice moaning. She approached his room, heart pounding, sick to her stomach, hoping that nothing had happened to him. The door was ajar, and she heard another muffled moan coming from his room. She threw caution to the winds and entered the room, stake held high.

She nearly blacked out at the sight. Jeremy was lying back, obviously struggling, while Elena herself stroked his cock with one hand and kept his mouth shut with another. Elena closed her eyes and opened it again, then pinched herself, sure it was just a nightmare. She could feel her head spinning.

She slowly came to her senses and realized what was going on. She started forward angrily to stake her doppelganger once and for all, forgetting silence her approach, enraged as she was. They both heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. Katherine looked into her eyes and said, “Stop. Don't move."

Katherine took her hand off Jeremy's mouth. He immediately started shouting out to Elena. " I'm sorry. She forced me. I..."

"It's okay Jer, I know it's not your fault" Elena said, her heart pounding from the adrenaline rush, all her muscles tensed in the effort to free herself.

  
She looked vehemently at Katherine, “Bitch, what in God' s name are you doing? Let him go."

Katherine ignored her question coolly, extended a hand and said, “Give me the stake.''

Elena thrust it at her, her teeth bared fiercely and Katherine threw it out of the room. 

"Now let's get down to business. Elena, you are going to stay still and watch the show," she said with a naughty grin.

  
Jeremy was still struggling to get up. Katherine took both his hand and placed it over his head, looked into his eyes and said, “And you can't move until I tell you to. Stay still.”

She could see that both of them were struggling hard to break her compulsion. 

"Got it?"  
  
Jeremy grudgingly gave a slight nod.

“Okay. Now let's get to the fun part, shall we?”, she said happily.  
  
She got up and looked down at Jeremy's cock, which was now soft but still sizable, with disappointment in her eyes. “We have to do something about that now, don’t we?”  
  
She lifted her leg and removed her heels one by one and then got up on the bed, looking down at Jeremy imperiously. She placed her feet on Jeremy’s chest and trailed down his body with her toe. When she reached his cock, she felt it twitch under her feet.

“Responsive, isn’t it?”, she said grinning at him. She took her feet of him and started to take off her top.

Jeremy said,” Please stop. This is wrong. You look exactly like Elena.”

Katherine looked at Elena and said, “Do you feel excited Elena, watching yourself seducing your little brother?”

Elena looked at her pleadingly, “Please don’t do this.”

Katherine once again ignored their pleas and knelt, her thighs on either side of Jeremy’s legs. She slowly started taking off her top, tantalizing the audience. She had a flimsy, dark blue lacy bra underneath, which only covered half of her breast. She pinched and rolled at her nipples slightly over the bra which caused it to become harder.

She reached behind her and unlatched the clasp of her bra and then slipped it off her shoulders. The bra hung loosely on her mounds. “Do you want me take it off, baby brother? Do you want to see how your sister’s breasts looks like?” she whispered seductively.

He shook his head slightly. However, as intended, his cock began to harden. He almost looked ashamed at his body’s response to the wicked question. Katherine smirked playfully, “Well, at least your cock is honest.”. The bra slithered down her body leaving her naked from the waist-up. She watched his eyes follow the bra as it slipped down and then looked almost fearfully at her half-naked body. She cupped her breasts and pressed it lightly.

Jeremy groaned at the sight and his cock hardened considerably. Elena looked at the scene with disbelief. Her brother’s cock was now completely hard. It was massive, and Elena couldn’t take her eyes off it and in-spite of the situation, she couldn’t help but feel turned on. Katherine took his manhood in her hand and asked, “Do you feel turned on by your sister handling your cock, Jeremy?”

“NO. And you are not my sister, bitch”, he said.

“Now, now, I thought we were past all the lies.” She looked in his eye and said,” From now on, when I ask you a question, you are going to answer truthfully, no matter what. So, tell me, are you turned on?”  
He tried hard to break the compulsion and when it proved futile, he said through clenched teeth,” Yes”.

“Oh, I know you are. I’m holding the proof of that in my hands. I just wanted you to admit it.” She leaned forward, her soft mounds grazing his thighs, and bought her mouth close to his cock. Her mouth opened wider than she normally was used to and engulfed his head partially, savoring the moment. Her tongue licked lightly all over the head, making him moan at her expertise. She took her mouth off the head of the cock and engulfed it again, this time lightly sucking it. When she could feel his muscles tense, she resumed slowly bobbing her head lower and lower, her mouth filled to capacity, her jaws stretched obscenely. She couldn’t believe how big it was, and before she was halfway down his shaft, the head had hit her throat.

She looked up, amused, yet unable to smile at the rapturous look on Jeremy’s face. She suddenly dipped down and took the entire cock in her mouth, her throat distending as it was filled to brim. They simultaneously let out a moan of pleasure. She slowly slid her mouth up and away from his cock tantalizing him. When she stopped it, he groaned at the loss of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him.

  
“How do you like it so far, little brother? “she asked with a sultry grin, her mouth inches from the tip. She was about to resume her administrations when she paused, and lightly breathed in. Her extra sensitive vampire senses had picked up a distinct smell of arousal. She smirked, a little shocked at Elena, who was trying very hard not to show how aroused she was by looking at the scene unfolding before her. Her nipples were poking hard against her white tank top and her mouth was open in a sensuous manner. Katherine shook her head and smiled, moving her mouth back over Jeremy's cock now, covering him and taking him in again. He groaned, moving his hips with her, he couldn't help it.

“Oh, fuck,” He moaned. “This is so wrong!”  
  
Her mouth was heaven, slick, hot, moving up and down on him, faster than before. She was stroking his shaft now, while also expertly licking and sucking it.  
  
“That's why it feels so good,” she whispered, her eyes on him.  
  
She was right, and he knew it. She went back to work on him, and they could literally hear her slurping as she gobbled up his meat with gusto. Jeremy could feel his balls explode. She ran her hands over his stomach and his pecs. He groaned as she moved in, pressing her breasts against his thigh and taking his cock fully into her mouth, her jaws stretched to its limit. When she came up, the words were dripping with desire, “I'm going to suck you until you come in my mouth, and I'm going to swallow every last drop. Are you ready?”

“Fuck, yes!”, he groaned. “Oh, God, Elen- uh.. Katherine, suck me.” Katherine looked at Elena who looked shocked yet strangely pleased at his slip up. She settled back down into his lap, nuzzling and sucking his cock, her mouth bobbing up and down passionately. As her lips lapped at the underside of his cock whenever she could, he moaned louder than ever, wondering how this could feel this good.  
  
He was trying hard to hold back, wanting it to go on forever, watching his sister's head plunging up and down in his lap - It was that thought, the thought of his own cock sliding into Elena's mouth —that sent him over. He growled, thrusting into her throat, and he heard Katherine gag a little and that made it even better, his cum shooting in great spurts into her throat directly, her satisfied moans taking him to even greater heights, his muscles clenching at the strength of his orgasm. She was making little noises now, and he heard her swallowing, swallowing the amazing amount of cum that was flooding her gullet, he could see her throat working, her eyes wide, her mouth stretched over his cock.

“Ohhhhh God!” his hips bucking as his last reserve was depleted, his cock just a throbbing heat between her lips now. Katherine sat up, licking her lips, “Mmmmm, I love your cock.”

She got up from the bed slowly deliberately and walked over to Elena, hips swaying sexily.

Elena was breathing hard and was wetter than ever before. She was sure that if she wasn't compelled to stay still, she would have shamelessly pleasured herself right then and there -decency be damned- while watching Katherine sucking Jeremy off.

Katherine bought her hand Elena's breasts and pinched her nipples. Elena hissed in pain. She couldn't help but notice how Katherine's body was so close to hers, her naked breasts almost touching her covered ones. She hadn't ever been attracted to a girl before. It was ironic that she was now attracted to someone who looked exactly like her and she wondered if this was narcissism or just an expected response to the situation she found herself in.

Katherine lowered her hand slowly down to Elena's crotch and ran a finger over her pajama just where her slit would be. Elena let out a strangled moan. Katherine leaned close, inches from her face and said,” I can feel how wet you are, you naughty slut. You are getting off at the thought of your little brother aren't you? That's so hot . Do you want to know how your brother tastes, whore? “

She pressed her lips softly over Elena's at first, waiting for her reaction. Elena stayed still, rooted to the spot because of Katherine's compulsion. Katherine probed forward with her tongue, demanding access to Elena's mouth. She licked Elena's lips, wetting it with Jeremy's cum. She licked around the corners and sucked at her lips.

Elena's mind was in turmoil, desperately wanting to reciprocate. When Katherine attempted once more to get her to open her mouth, she gave in, moaning at the delicious, depraved act of tasting Jeremy’s cum on Katherine's tongue. Their tongues battled with each other, swirling, exploring each other’s mouth. Katherine sucked Elena’s lips one last time and leaned back, denying Elena the pleasure. Elena let out a frustrated whimper, her chests heaving with urgent breaths to the delight of both the spectators, fighting against the compulsion, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around Katherine and continue the interrupted kiss.

Katherine herself was breathing hard too, surprised at the unexpected enthusiasm. “Wow, I didn't know you had that in you.” Katherine said, slapping Elena's ass and squeezing it before letting go, eliciting a moan from her.

She looked back at Jeremy who was straining to use his hands to relieve his once-again massive hard-on. “Elena, since you have given me so much trouble and been messing with my plans, you need to be punished. I'm not going to let you cum.”

“Please, please, Katherine, I’m soo..,” whimpered Elena.  
  
“No, no, you are going to have to stand and watch me fuck your sweet hunk of a brother”, Katherine said with a mischievous grin.

She sauntered over to Jeremy leaving Elena standing helplessly trying to touch herself. “Do you want to see how your sister's pussy looks, stud?”  
  
“Yes, I do”, Jeremy said without any resistance.  
  
“Do you want to fuck me hard and come inside me?”  
  
“Yes... so badly.”

Katherine popped open the button at the top of her jeans and lowered the zip. She took off her both her jeans and panties together while bending forward, giving Elena an eyeful of her gorgeous ass and shaved pussy which was dripping wet. She got on to the bed, straddling Jeremy. She took his cock in her hand and bought it near her pussy.

She placed his cock at the bottom of her slit, inserted it slightly so that only half of the head was covered by her engorged lips and ran it up her slit slowly wetting it with her own juice. She used it to stimulate her clit and moaned at the sensation. Her cunt had been complaining of lack of attention throughout the session and her juices were dripping copiously on to his cock. Jeremy groaned at the sight, wanting nothing more than to slam his cock up her cunt and fuck her senseless.

Katherine lowered herself a little so that the head of his cock was inside her.

She started to move down slowly, excruciatingly slow on his pole until it was halfway into her snatch. He moaned at the sensation of her tight, hot, wet pussy tightening its hold on his cock. The velvety wall felt like heaven against his sensitive, engorged cock. Katherine looked at him with half-lidded eyes and cooed,” I don’t remember the last time I had such a monstrous cock inside me. Mmmm, you can use your hands now, baby.”

Jeremy lowered his arms, his hands hesitantly moving forward to touch her knees. From her knees, he moved his hand upwards across her thighs, marveling at the supple flesh beneath his hands. His hands continued its path, taking his time, caressing her until he reached behind her to grasp her ass. Jeremy squeezed it and kneaded it, then moved his hands up her back, until he reached her shoulders.

He traced a path over her collar bones, then lowered it to her breasts. He cupped it, kneading the flesh, thumbing her nipples. He twisted it, making her gasp, writhe and roll her hips. He then gripped her luscious hips, squeezing it, enjoying the feel of her soft, supple flesh. He suddenly gripped it tight and pulled her down in one rough motion until he was completely inside her, an act that would have hurt brutally were she a human. Instead, she screamed out loud with extreme pleasure at the sudden intrusion, eyes rolling back. He groaned and jerked against her when she hit bottom, her ass firmly on his thighs. Katherine wiggled experimentally, the monster cock inside her touching her in a way very few men had managed to.  
  
“Oh my God!” She sat up on him, her hands on his chest. He looked down and saw her pussy lips spread open around his shaft. He could feel her all around him, a tight, wet heat, and as if she'd read his mind, she squeezed her muscles there, making him moan. Then, she started to move. The moment she started riding him, he wanted to come. He was no early-shooter but just looking up at her made him want to spray her insides with his jizz, the visual stimulation so intense he could feel his balls aching for release. She looked like his sister, for god's sake.

He closed his eyes against it, the sight of her breasts bouncing and swaying, her hair falling over her soft shoulders, her hands holding herself steady on his belly, and oh God, the sight of his cock slipping up between her pussy lips, watching it getting engulfed in her! His hands gripped her hips as she began to really start sliding up and down his shaft, the soft wetness of her cunt swallowing his cock again and again. He peeked out, he couldn't help it, the sight of her was incredible. She reached down to rub her clit, and he saw her eyes closed, her head back. Her breath was coming faster, her hips rocking and rolling under his hands.

She slid up on his length until he was almost out of her, and then came all the way back down in one quick motion. She stopped there, catching her breath, still rubbing her clit in slow circles.

She turned to her side to look at Elena,” I think I have punished you long enough. You can use your hands now.” 

Elena let out a strangled thanks and put one hand inside her pajama to feel the flowing wetness, fingering her slit, and the other up her top to knead her breasts.

Jeremy took one look at the unbelievably sexy sight, decided he couldn't wait any longer and used his grip on Katherine's hips to lift her up and down his cock as fast as he could. Katherine screamed out,” Oh fuck yes! yes! yes! Fuck me! Fuck me with your giant cock!”. He shoved into her as hard as he could. The sounds of their flesh slapping against each other was just sinfully hot.

He squeezed her hips and fucked her harder, thrusting his cock into her over and over, the wet sound of her pussy and her moans and her writhing driving him on, faster, harder. It was like some primal thing had taken over him, making him more feral than ever before.  
  
“Fuck me, little brother!” Katherine moaned, and he felt her cunt squeezing him, the muscles pulling him tight.

Hearing her say that, calling him her little brother, made his cock jump. He turned to look at Elena who was fucking herself with her fingers as hard as she could. The sight of her hands disappearing into the waistbands of her pajama spurred him forward, fucking Katherine while locking his eyes with Elena's.

“Do you like fucking your sister's pussy?” Katherine panted, moving down against him now, bucking and moaning. Her movements were driving him crazy. “Tell me, Jeremy. Tell me how much you love it.”

“Yes, yes! God, I love fucking your hot cunt!” He shoved himself into her, thrusting his pelvis, grunting with every delicious thrust now.  
  
“Oooooo!” She squealed, matching his thrusts that were faster and faster, setting off little fireworks within her.  
  
Elena was still looking into Jeremy’s eyes while pleasuring herself. She seemed to wish that it was her fucking him, instead of Katherine.

At that thought, he shuddered and bucked hard, his cock beginning to spasm inside of Katherine. All around his shaft, her pussy was closing, her muscles tightening and releasing, like she was milking his cock as he poured streams of hot fluid into her, over and over and over. At the same time Elena and Katherine came screaming out their pleasure. Katherine's cunt was pulsing, squeezing his cock for all it was worth, her body trembling all over until the orgasm subsided.

Elena took out her trembling hands out of her panties, her finger dripping with her juices, breathing heavily, panting.

“Jesus!” Jeremy leaned his head against the pillow and watching in awe as his cum began to slide out of Katherine's cunt, slipping down her slit. He could still feel his cock inside her, softening now. Their bodies were gleaming with sweat. Katherine got up slowly, letting the semi-hard cock slide out.

Jeremy grumbled at the loss of Katherine’s heavenly pussy wrapped around his cock. She bent down and used her lips to clean up their combined juices, leaving it glistening with her saliva.  Jeremy looked at Elena who gave him a small, hesitant smile which he returned.

Katherine got to her feet, still panting slightly, licking her lips,” Fuck, that was incredible... Jeremy, get up and go stand beside your sister."

Jeremy stood up and walked over to Elena who couldn't help but stare at his cock hanging low. Even soft, it looked huge. They stood next to each other, leaving a little distance between them. Katherine walked up to them and said,"Now, I know you want to fuck each other very badly. But let's try out something different, shall we?"

She looked into their eyes and said,"You guys are not going to remember what just happened. I want you to go sleep now, and then you are going to dream about fucking each other. I just helped you out with the visual, so that will not be a problem, will it?" She grinned wickedly, looking at their slightly disappointed expressions, which they were trying to hide from each other.

"Oh, and one last thing." She took Elena's hands and licked the juices from her finger.  
  
"Umm, yummy. I'm going to be back for more. Again, you'll not remember any of this. Now, off you go and sweet dreams."

She watched Elena and Jeremy go to their respective beds. She took her clothes and dressed herself lazily, completely sated for the night. She switched off the light and walked out of the house, stepping into the moonlit road, grinning in anticipation of the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Jeremy was in his room as he felt the lust he had been feeling since the morning increase exponentially. Elena had gone out to get some grocery and he was alone. He felt himself getting hard, thinking unforgivable things about what he'd like to do to his elder sister. He dragged himself off to the living room where he switched on the TV and stared at the console without really watching it. His perpetual hard-on wasn't masked by his shorts and was visible to anybody who cared to observe.

Elena parked her car in the driveway. She took her supplies from the passenger seat and got out of the car. She rang the bell and waited for Jeremy to open the door. Jeremy let her in. Elena tried to hide her embarrassment as she saw the slight bulge in his shorts. But he was obviously very distracted with something and had failed to notice it. She walked over to the kitchen and put the vegetables in the refrigerator. She could feel Jeremy's gaze on her as she bent down. As she turned back to look at him, he swiveled his head quickly to face the TV.

Elena was feeling a little hot around the collar as she considered his weird behavior today. Could her little brother be noticing her body? She had been hit on by hundreds of guys and she had come to recognize the vibe they gave off. Jeremy was doing the exact same thing. She thought back to the two instances where she had seen signs of arousal through his shorts today and couldn't help but feel turned on. She berated herself for thinking these things, but somehow the heat in her body just augmented perceptibly. She could still feel his gaze on her. She lowered her skirt a little surreptitiously fearing it might be revealing too much.

But she couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought that her brother might be staring at her body. She moved to the table, her back facing him. "Hey, I'm making waffles. Which shape do you want?"

"What am I? 5?", Jeremy growled indignantly.

"You are still my little brother," she teased. She felt a little startled as she felt him come up behind her to look over her shoulders. She could smell his musky scent, which was weird because she had never noticed that before. She found herself breathing in deep as she felt him move close enough that she felt the heat of his body. She felt his breath on her neck as he looked at the items on the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist almost unconsciously, it seemed. Elena's breath caught even though it was a perfectly innocent brother-sister like hug.

Jeremy's angels and demons battled inside his head. One one hand, he knew that this was a worst thing anyone could do, but on the other hand, he was horny and he wanted to hold his sister, touch her in ways no brother ever should, no matter how wrong it was. He knew that she recognized the signs. He looked at her bare neck, where the collar of her shirt had fallen back to display the delightful span of skin. As he hugged her, he groaned internally, feeling her soft body against his chest.

Elena in turn felt his hard chest press against her back. She experimentally bent forward reaching for the spoon across the table. As she did so, her ass moved backwards encountering Jeremy's crotch region. Both of their heart's were beating wildly. Both of them knew what was happening but neither were willing to admit it. As she straightened, Jeremy threw caution to the winds and decided to go for it. Elena felt his arms tighten around her small waist as he pushed his whole body against her petite form. Elena could feel her brother's hardness press against her ass through their clothes. Jeremy adjusted his pelvis slowly so that his quickly hardening cock was placed between her ass cheeks, her skirt pushed in. As Jeremy's hands moved upwards towards her breasts, she stooped his hands with her own.

"Jer... What are you doing?" she whispered, feeling afraid of her own body's response to her brother's touch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked in husky voice, his mouth touching softly at her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Jer, you are my brother. We can't do this," she said, her eyes half closed, feeling the brush of his lips against the sensitive area of her neck and his hand reached the lower part of her breasts. She was surprised when he let go of her and turned her around. She looked up into his eyes which were staring hungrily at her.

"You don't think I realize that? But I want it so bad, I don't know what happened, but I can't resist you any longer. You look so beautiful and irressisstable. I want you, Elena."

"But this is wrong," Elena whispered unable to resist looking down at the tent that had formed at her brother's shorts. Her eyes widened at the unexpected size of him and inspite of herself, she realized that she wanted him too.

"That is why it feels so good," he answered. His eyes widened as a sense of deja-vu crossed his mind. He had heard Elena's voice whisper that to him in his dreams yesterday. He pushed her back into the counter, his crotch rubbing at hers, making her whimper.

As much as she wanted this, he was her little brother - well, not so little- and it was her responsibilty to show him what was right and wrong. She pushed him back lightly but resolutely, hissing,"We can't do this, Jer."

As she walked around the kitchen table, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, moving her backwards until she was pushed flush into the corner where the two walls met. She struggled half-heartedly, trying to escape his hungry gaze running over her tight shirt and her skirt. He bent down so that their lips were hair's breadth away from each other's.

"You want this too, 'Lena. I know you do. I can see it," he said boldly.

"No," she lied unconvincingly. She gasped as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her lower body fully against him, feeling her soft features press against him. He tried to slip his tongue inbetween her lips but she wouldn't allow him. He let go of her soft lips and trailed the jawbone with soft kisses. He licked at the bones lightly, moving sideways to just below her ears. He sucked at the hollow spot over there, making Elena tremble against him. He moved upwards to her earlobe, putting the soft flesh into his mouth and sucking at it. Elena unconciously hugged him closer, her hand that was supposed to pushing him away clutching the collar of his t-shirt tightly. Jeremy smiled to himself as he let go of the sensitive spot and looked into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, 'Lena.'

Elena didn't respond as his clothed cock was pressing harder into her skirt covered center, making her speechless with her body's all-encompassing need to let him take her right there.

He grabbed hold of her shirt collar, lowering his hands until he met the first button. They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes as he unbuttoned her shirt. When he was done, he parted the two sides, his finger grazing her navel lightly, and looked down at the bra clad mounds. He let the shirt fall of her frame and reached around her back to unclasp the bra and removed it, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. He ran his hands upward from her stomach to her breasts, cupping it lightly. He gazed at the soft mounds in his hands and whispered," You're irressisstably sexy, Elena."

Elena's arousal built up as he said that. Jeremy kneaded the soft flesh, squeezing it, almost experimentally, watching as her already hard nipple became harder still. He flicked at it with his thumbs, making her pull back her body in vain. He lowered his hands to her hip and grasped it tightly. He lifted her, making her gasp in surprise and moved her until he reached the slab beside the kitchen sink. He placed her there so that her breasts were roughly at the same level as his face. He placed kisses all over one of the soft mound, feeling the soft flesh give away beneath his lips. He teased her by kissing everywhere but the central, essential area. He squeezed the other breast while his lips traveled to the rosy, pink nipple begging to be suckled at.

Elena moaned as he used his tongue to lick around her nipple, wetting the pink areola, over and over in a circular manner before flicking at the hard nub. She jerked as he licked at the nipple a few more times before putting it into his mouth, covering it completely with his wet mouth. He sucked at it, playing with it, making her hips thrust forward to find some hardness to rub against. She bent her head over his, covering them with her long hair like a curtain, hoping it would shield them from the world.

"Oh, Jer..." she breathed at the sensations he was invoking inside her. Unknowingly, she moved his head to the other mound with her hands, where he repeated the same treatment. She could feel her dripping cunt wet her panties.

When he let go of her nipple, she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, not bothering to quell her desires anymore. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her towards him, making her wrap her legs around his waist . Her skirt fell back into her bare stomach as she leaned backwards pulling him with her hungrily, revealing her wet panties to which Jeremy pressed his crotch against. Their kisses deepened, knowing that their union was only separated by two flimsy pieces of clothes. Elena whimpered as she felt their tongue's play with each other thinking that, somehow, the kiss seemed so much more wrong than what happened until now.

"Elena..." he said, reaching for her face, tucking her hair behind her ears. He couldn't believe he had just sucked his sister's breasts and was now kissing her.

"It's ok, Jer... I want it too. I want it so badly it hurts.." she said, wiggling her hips against his.

Without another word, Jeremy lifted her up, making her tighten her thighs around his waist for support. They went upstairs like that, Elena showering his neck with kisses. Jeremy headed to his room but stopped midstride and made his way to their parents room.

"This is so wrong... This is so wrong..." Elena chanted as he opened the door and lowered her to her feet right beside the king sized bed.

She shrugged off her shirt leaving her naked from the waist up. She let Jeremy remove her skirt and panties. He removed the skirt by lowering it to the floor with relative ease. He all but tore off the panties, the wet material sticking to her pussy lips. She helped him remove it along with her heels.

She covered her pussy unconsciously as her brother's gaze traveled al over her delectable body. Jeremy removed his t-shirt hurriedly. He made to remove his shorts too but Elena stopped him. "Let me do it.."

Jeremy waited as Elena knelt before him. She pulled at the elastic waistband to accomodate his cock as she lowered it to the floor. She gasped out loud as her Jeremy's cock came into view. She could honestly say that she had never seen a bigger cock.

"You are so... huge..." she whispered placing her hands on the hardened flesh.

"Like what you see?" Jeremy asked grinning inspite the turmoil in his head at what was happening. Her reaction wasn't new to him, having seen it on lot of girls this summer.

"Love it... I want to fuck you so badly, Jer.." she said, stroking the cock from base to tip with reverence. Elena's words, combined with her use of his nickname used solely by her, made his cock twitch in her hands.

"Suck me, Elena... I want to cum in your mouth."

Elena slipped his cock between her lips, looking up at him. Jeremy moaned. She looked like she loved doing it, like it was the biggest turn-on in the world to have his cock sliding over her tongue. That drove him wild. He grunted, thrusting deep into her mouth. She slid her nails up his thighs, grazing them over his balls. Oh, Christ, that was good! She cupped them in her hand, fondling them lightly.

"You like that little brother?" Her hand stroked his shaft. He nodded, looking at her through half-closed eyes. She engulfed half of his cock in one go, making him thrust deeper in surprise. It made her gag a little, her jaws stretched quite uncomfortably but she got used to his thickness, sucking at the soft head, her tongue lapping at the skin. She took him in deeper still, his cock touching the back of her throat. She continued to do that until his whole cock was inside her. Jeremy looked shocked at her skill. He had only known two girls who could take him in completely. Her constricting throat felt like heaven around him.

Elena moved up and down, feeling his huge manhood pulse inside her mouth. He reached forward, cupping her cute little face with his hand and started to thrust forward, fucking her face with abandon. Elena loosened her throat so that she wouldn't gag, amazed at herself. She had never been able to that and had never been this turned on while giving a blowjob either. Her pussy was dripping like never before.

Jeremy continued to fuck her face as she played with his balls. As her eyes met his, he lost it, thinking about what they were doing, how wrong it was, and how good it felt, his sister's mouth wrapped around his cock in their parent's bedroom. He came with a groan, releasing his pent up arousal that he had been holding back since the morning into his sister's mouth. She drew back a little so that the stream of cum fell into her mouth instead of her throat. She moaned as she tasted her brother. His thigh muscles tightened beneath her hand as his climax deepened before it subsided. He was breathing hard, watching her swallow all of his cum.

She stood up, licking her lips while grinning at the surprised look on Jeremy's face.

"I didn't think you were that slutty. Deep throating your brother?" he said teasingly.

"I didn't either, but get ready for more surprises," she said.

"Can't wait. But first, I want to taste you."

He pushed her making her fall back into their parents' bed. He strode forward authoritatively and said,"Spread you legs, 'Lena. Let me see you."

She did as commanded, feeling naughty as hell as she spread her legs by pulling at her bent knees with her hand, feeling her pussy lips spread, revealing the deliciously pink, wet interior to her brother's wanting eyes. His urgent hands quickly found its way between her open legs. She groaned when he parted her lips with his fingers.

She was soaking wet! Hiscock was pointed straight up, as if aiming for her. The thought kept returning to him, as hard as he tried to push it away. He wanted to get inside her.

"I want to feel you inside me,"she panted. He softly stroked the wet folds of flesh, the act alone setting off tingles all over his body. He slowly sank two finger into her. She was so smooth inside, he thought, feeling his sister's wet heat with his fingers. How could anything be this exquisite? He slid another finger in with difficulty, making her eyes widen and gasp, moving his fingers in and out of her cunt. It made a deliciously sloppy wet sound that had his cock swelling, like it was stretching higher, eager to do its part. The thought of making those sounds with his cock inside of her was too much for him.

He pulled them out for a moment, her juices thick, clinging to his fingers in clear strands. She complained at the loss of his fingers. "Jeremy... Please.."

He met her eyes, and then looked down at her cunt again. Open, wet, waiting. All he had to do was slide inside. She wanted him to fuck her, he wanted to fuck her too. His cock most definitely wanted to be buried balls-deep inside of her; it was the voice in his head that was the problem. This was his sister! If they crossed that line, there was just no going back.

"God, I have to have your cock!" She moaned, slipping two of her own fingers inside. "Please, Jeremy, baby. Fuck me. Put it in me."

"Oh hell!" He groaned, taking his cock in his hand and aiming it for her. Her eyes were bright, and she grabbed him, sliding his cock up and down her wet slit. Oh Christ, that didn't just feel good — that was fucking incredible! he thought.

She worked him up over her clit and back down, her eyes half-closed, her breath coming fast.

"You gonna fuck me, little brother?"

She slipped the tip of his cock down toward her hole. He winced at the last moment and grabbing her hips pushed her back a little on the bed.

"I want to taste you first."

She obligingly showed him her cunt with her fingers by spreading the lips. He went down on my knees like a starving man. He dove into her pussy, licking and sucking with all the lust he'd been holding in over the past few hours. He forgot about everything — he forgot she was his sister, he forgot that they were naked in their parents' room, he forgot how incredibly wrong it all was. The smell and feel and taste of her made him forget, and he drowned himself in her juices, licking and swallowing her like he couldn't get enough.

"Oh hell!... That's right... Right there...Ummmm.. You're so good, Jeremy... Fuck me!" She rocked her hips against his mouth, her fingers tugging at her nipples.

"That's it. You're so good, baby brother. Lick my cunt!"

Jeremy was surprised at her enthusiasm. Who would have thought his sister was a screamer. The sound of the words made him crazy, and he grabbed her hips, wiggling his tongue and face against her snatch, faster and faster. She moaned, grabbing his hair and grinding against his face, just using his tongue now to get herself off. It was so hot that he thought he might come right there, his cock was throbbing for release. Her body was tensed now as she felt her climax approach.

"I'm gonna come all over your face!" She arched her back and came in his mouth, her body shaking and quivering. He lapped up her overflowing juices, sucking at her sensitive clit.

"You taste amazing, Elena," he said when he was done.

He moved up her body and kissed her mouth. She met his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at the back of his hair. She felt his tongue moving to touch the corner of her mouth as he rocked against her body.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, running his hands over the sloping curve of her back, the rise of her hips, the sweet globes of her arse. He slid his fingers in there, too, and she moaned and opened her legs when he did. He scooped up some of her juices with his finger and bought it to her mouth. He watched enraptured as she sucked her own juices from his fingers.

"I want it.", Jeremy said reaching down to palm his sister's wet pussy. He rubbed his thumb over the clit, making her shudder with pleasure. "I want to pound your pussy until I come inside you, Elena." Elena hissed as he played with her nipples with one hand and her clit with another.

"Jer... Please... I want you too.. But I'm not sure if..."

"I think we crossed the line a while back. There's no going back, and I would rather die than do that,' he said, making her whimper in arousal at the statement. He removed his hand from her pussy and slipped the head of his prick up and down her slit. She was wet and slick. He aimed his enormous cock at her hole, making her wiggle.

She rolled her hips. He could feel her pussy lips working around the head of his cock. As he looked down at her spread lips, he remembered the hot scene from his dream with her straddling him and his lips parting her center. Her pussy looked exactly the same now. He leaned in to kiss her. She made a little noise in her throat, kissing him back, her mouth soft. Her hand slipped behind his head and she pulled him in, her tongue finding his, probing between his lips, darting in and out of his mouth.

He sucked on her tongue, wanting more. Her leg found its way around his thighs, digging into the flesh.

"Say it," he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me you want to me fuck you."

She groaned, her voice shaking,"I want you to fuck me, Jer."

He looked up into her eyes and saw what she wanted, and she said it, feeling his cock at her forbidden entrance, "I want you to fuck me hard, little brother."

That did it. Jeremy grabbed hold of her sides and moved his pelvis up as slowly as he could but steadily, sheathing himself halfway in his sister's cunt, giving her time to adjust to his tremendous length and girth, making her scream her pleasure out to the world. He rested like that for a while, listening to Elena voice, feeling her body shudder beneath him as her cunt enveloped his cock. "You are so big, Jer. I've --"

"I'm only halfway in," Jeremy interrupted her, grinning.

Her jaws fell open, now genuinely worried he would be too much for her, but her body seemed to act of it's own accord, her unbelievably wet pussy sucking him in, her hips struggling to have him completely inside her, completing their union.

Jeremy now pushed little by little watching her breath hitch with each tiny thrust, her unbelievably tight pussy beckoning him into her body. When he felt like he was almost completely in, he thrust with some force making her eyes roll back, making her completely speechless as his pelvis met hers.

As they lay there, Jeremy allowing his sister to get used to him, they hugged each other, feeling like this was how it was supposed to be, the convergence of their lust and love for each other surpassing anything they had ever felt in their lives.

"I love you, Jeremy... and I've never had anyone this -- this big in me," she panted.

Jeremy's confidence grew at Elena's praise. He could feel her all around him, a tight, wet heat, and as if she'd read his mind, she squeezed her muscles there, making him moan. Her muscles were taut and stretched around his cock, making him heady with the sensation.

"I love you too, Elena... more than you could possibly know."

He withdrew and plunged himself back into her with one stroke, making her scream with pleasure, her pussy now literally gushing out her juices, lubricating his cock completely. Elena's nails dug into his back as she began to move underneath him, her body twisting and turning in his arms. He gave her what she wanted. He grabbed her hips even more tightly and drove himself deep into her again.

She moaned and arched her back, meeting his thrust. "Fuck yes!"

He wanted it. He wanted what was his, and more importantly, he was taking it. She was his, her exquisite body, her luscious breasts topped with that deliciously spongy nipple, her tight wet cunt, her gasps and her screams of pleasure - they were all his now and he reveled in the realization. He slammed into her again and again, her screams driving him wild. He didn't care if anybody heard it. The world was fading in and out with every thrust and they were flesh against flesh, buried again and again, like an exquisite secret they never wanted to be revealed. She called - no, screamed - his name, begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper, more, more, more. He pumped faster into his sister's cunt, watching his cock disappear between the hot pink flesh, determined to come.

He felt her cunt tighten like a vice around his prick as she reached her climax. She was coming under him, shuddering, biting his shoulder to keep in her screams, which came anyway, wails of pleasure torn out of her throat with every thrust.

"Oh God, yessss! Fill me with your hot cum, baby brother!"

Jeremy exploded, convulsing uncontrollably and shooting streams of cum into her eager, waiting pussy. She was shuddering beneath him, her body wringing out multiple orgasms, waves upon waves of pleasure, her walls squeezing his pulsing cock, drawing out every drop of his cum into her. Her grip on his back was hurting him, her nails actually drawing blood. He roared at the final shudder of pleasure, plunging into her one last time before collapsing against her soft form. She was panting, flushed as pussy clenched and unclenched with a few more tiny waves of ecstasy, and he stared down at her, breathless, too as they felt their combined wetness pool inside her, their bodies coated with a fine sheen of perspiration. Her legs fell away from its locked position, unable to find the energy to hold on.

"You fuck so good, Jer," Elena said almost incoherently.

"I'm glad you like it, 'Lena. This is by far the most amazing experience I have ever had, without a doubt."

"Same goes for me. Almost makes me feel like it's something that needs to be experienced over and over again, don't you think?" Elena said with a naughty smile, forgetting all her half-hearted protests against what they were doing. She squeezed her cunt muscles while kissing him, making him groan as he grew hard in record time. Elena felt her cunt being stretched wonderfully yet again, her brother's cock touching places no one had ever touched before with his gigantic cock.

"Wait, baby brother. I want to ride you," she said.

He agreed, flipping them so that he was on his back and she was straddled on him, with his cock still deep in her. Elena moved her hips a little, this position helping her to maneuver Jeremy's cock inside her in whichever way she wanted.

"Oh Jesus!" Jeremy whispered, grabbing her ass and pulling the weight of her into the saddle of his hips. She leaned back, and steadied herself with her palms on his thighs. His hands went around instinctively, cupping her heavy breasts, the nipples hard and growing harder as he rolled them between his thumb and finger. The feel of his cock so deep inside of her was bliss, so good he thought he would pass out – and then she began to move.

As she looked down at him, she felt a sense of deja-vu, the same way Jeremy had felt it in the morning. And just like him, she too remembered her dream as though she was suddenly enlightened by the gods. She remembered her body lowering down Jeremy's cock, him grabbing her hips and pulling her hard into him, their bodies joined in an act as primal and desperate. Jeremy wasn't making love like he was doing now, he was fucking- in every sense of the word- hard and fast, making her scream as she came.

Jeremy looked questioningly as she stopped moving.

"I just remembered my dream and why I was feeling so happy. I dreamed that we had sex," Elena said.

"No fucking way. I had the exact same dream yesterday. That was why I was feeling so guilty today," he said, momentarily paused at their activity, pondering the chances of them having the same dream on the same day.

"I don't understand...,"Jeremy began and was interrupted by Elena who put a finger on his lip, silencing him.

"Later, Jer. For now... I want to have you cum in me again."

She moved her hips in splendid circles, grinding her ass down against him, making his cock writhe inside the encompassing heat of her flesh. She took his hand, moving it between her legs, helping him find her clit.

"Rub it, Jer," she murmured, dancing around on his prick .

"Faster, faster! Yes… yes! That's good!" her voice raising in volume, their breath coming in short, harsh pants as they rocked together on their parent's bed.

He found the rhythm she liked as she raised her hips and lowered herself and he thrust into her in sync with her. She moaned as she felt her tight cunt getting spread and filled with her brother again and again, his fingers rubbing her clit, making her feel that familiar heat in her belly. She felt the heat travel all over her body, making her nerve endings tingle.

"Oh god… oh god… baby… sweet fuck, yes, yes, make me come!"

Her voice was music to Jeremy's ears, urging him on, and his cock swelled inside of her at the thought of her impending orgasm. He worked at it, his fingers sliding through the wet heat of her flesh, moving across the hood of her sensitive, hidden clit, feeling her shiver in his lap.

"Ummm… Ummmm… Yeah… Ahhhh!" The sound of her drove him mad and he reached up with his other hand to grab her breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple, feeling her tense and stiffen. As she came, her voice caught in her throat, the screams of pleasure paused, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Jeremy felt as though time had slowed as she slid back on his cock again, making her breasts ripple, sway as she leaned back, her slender stomach stretched taut...

She trembled and whimpered, losing her breath and finding it again a moment later in sharp gasps. He resumed his rythm, driving into her even as she climaxed, her pussy clenched tight around his cock. The tightness of her cunt and view of his sister cumming with his cock inside her made him lose it. He came hard, his pelvis thrust into her, plunging in as deep as he could as he climaxed inside her. His back left the bed and rose up to meet his sister's upper body. His hard body mashed against her as he hugged her close, holding her and kissing her neck as their climax abated. They fell back on to the bed, exhausted with their excursions.

"That was ... oh my god, Elena... You are amaaazing," he said, kissing her lovingly.

"You too, Jeremy, baby," Elena said, smiling around his lips.

"Look at you sexy nymphos.." called out a mocking voice from the door to the room. 

...


	3. Chapter 3

Elena and Jeremy jerked, alarmed as they looked around. Jeremy gasped, shocked at what he was seeing. He swung his face back and forth between Elena and the figure at the door uncomprehendingly. Katherine was leaning against the doorway, just as naked as the two of them. Elena and Jeremy looked at the vision in extreme confusion. Then it slowly dawned on them. Elena scrambled to find some blankets to cover herself.

Katherine grinned mockingly at the ironic situation,"You got to be kidding me, Elena. We have the same body. So, figuratively, I have seen you naked millions of times. Relax."

"What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you...?," Elena asked, gesturing at her nakedness, her heart thumping loudly. Katherine looked at them, both of them trying to cover their bodies with their hands.

Jeremy was still shocked at the situation. He and Elena were caught fucking together by a naked Katherine. What are the fucking odds? he wondered.

"Come on, little brother. Don't you remember me? We just met last night," Katherine said, amused at Jeremy's confusion.

She laughed as both Elena and Jeremy came to the realization at the same time, their faces matched by a look of sudden understanding. 

"It was you, wasn't it? Yesterday... You and I.." Jeremy stammered.

"Yeah. I compelled you guys. Actually, I think it's time you had a flashback..." She walked towards them, her breasts swaying as she did so. She looked both of them in the eyes and said,"You may now remember."

Elena and Jeremy gasped as the flashes they had seen in their dreams all connected - Elena attacking Katherine... Katherine stopping them both and proceeding to suck Jeremy off... making Jeremy and Elena realize that they wanted each other... Katherine kissing Elena, bringing out feelings in her that she had never felt before... Katherine fucking Jeremy as Elena fingered herself... Jeremy and Elena looking into each others' eyes as they came, wishing they could fuck together... Katherine compelling them both to forget what happened.. -

"Fuck!" they both exclaimed as they processed the memory. 

"That was so... ""Elena started. 

"...hot?" Jeremy suggested, his cock hardening to it's former size. 

"An understatement but yeah," Elena said reaching for Jeremy and pulling him into a kiss, leaving Katherine at the bedside looking on the passionately kissing siblings with amusement.

Elena and Jeremy grappled with each other, last night's interrupted passion hitting them in full force. Their bodies crushed against each other, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. They rolled in the bed, each trying to get on top of the other. Jeremy let out a frustrated growl, grabbed her hips and turned her over so that she was lying flat on her stomach. 

"I am going to fuck you so hard, Elena. I am going to do what I wanted to do yesterday night."

Elena was panting as Jeremy used his grip on her hips to pull her on all fours. She lifted her ass up in the air. She wanted to be used, dominated, made to feel like a slut existing solely for his pleasure.

Jeremy's cock throbbed, and he saw that his sister's cunt was still slick from her juices, from base to tip. She put her shoulders to the bed and her hands on her ass, spreading herself open, showing him. He cock twitched with arousal as she offered herself to him, he could actually see the little gape of her hole.

Katherine had seated herself on the far side of the bed and was fingering herself as she watched Jeremy prepare to stuff his huge cock into her doppleganger.

He positioned himself between her legs, sliding the head of my cock against that hot, pink hole. 

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Jer... Please. Fuck me like you fucked Katherine yesterday... Hard and fast..." She was panting with want, wiggling her enticing ass, trying to get him to fuck her.

He grabbed her hips, sinking himself as deeply as he could into her flesh, and she gasped and wiggled under his hands, making him moan. This was an entirely different sensation for her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Elena reached her hand between her legs, and he knew she was rubbing at her clit. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

He did. He squeezed her hips and fucked her harder, feeling his sister's impossibly tight cunt squeezing his large cock.

She was moving back against him now, bucking and moaning. He looked towards his side where Katherine was fingering herself furiously, the fingers disappearing into her hole as fast as it could. Jeremy couldn't deny the hotness of the situation. He was taking his sister roughly while her doppelganger fingered herself while watching them. Elena came again, her fingers working between her legs, her tits swaying beneath her against the bed, she let out several long, low moans, each one successively louder than the last. He kept plunging into her even though she was climaxing beneath him, giving her no respite whatsoever.

He hunched over her, his chest resting on his sister's back. He reached underneath to cup both her breasts with his hands. He played with the mounds, squeezing it and pinching the nipple as he kissed her spine. He pumped faster into his sister's cunt, determined to come. He felt Katherine moving behind him and looked behind to see her approaching them. She touched his back where Elena's nails had scratched his broad back.

She kissed the spot, licking at the little trails of blood, cleaning his wounds and then proceeding to press herself on his back. Jeremy groaned at the feeling of being sandwiched between the two identical soft bodies. His thrusts were becoming faster, Elena moans more frequent as they approached another orgasm. Katherine reached beneath Jeremy to cup his balls with her hands. Jeremy growled as she played with the sac. Without letting go of Jeremy, Katherine reached a little forward and began to rub at Elena's clit. The overload of sensations was too much for the siblings and they came together, Elena's hands giving away and fell face first into the soft bed with Jeremy hunched over her. Elena was shuddering, her cunt clenching around his pulsing cock as they came.

Jeremy shifted her hair from one side of her neck, kissing the spot lovingly. They both rolled over and lay side by side, holding hands. They looked up at Katherine who was smiled at them fondly, unlike her usual bitchy grin. 

Elena smiled back and said,"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Katherine... Thanks for bringing us together..."

"Don't mention. It was a literal pleasure," Katherine said as she bent down to take Jeremy's softening cock in her hands and sucking off their combined juices clean. Jeremy closed his eyes, happy as a man can be. When she was done, she moved over to Elena, spreading her legs to lick her pussy. She hummed happily as she sucked at the overflowing juices, sucking at every part of Elena's pussy. Elena put her hands on Katherine's tresses and pulled her upward, making Katherine moved upward with her lips trailing a path from Elena's cunt to her face, leaving a glistening trail over her stomach and inbetween her breasts. They hugged each other as they initiated a deep, passionate kiss, their twin bodies melting into each other's, Elena sucking at Katherine's lips.

"You two look so fucking hot together..." Jeremy said awestruck. 

Katherine grinned at Elena and said,"How about a 69?"

"I'm in... we could have done this yesterday, but you had to let me hang out dry, didn't you?" Elena said, as Katherine turned herself around.

"Isn't this way hotter?" Katherine asked as she postioned her face just above Elena's cunt, while Elena ran a finger up Katherine's slit.

She gasped when Elena slid a finger inside of her and moaned when she put in another, twisting them in her flesh. Katherine's mouth latched on to Elena's pussy, licking at her pussy with gusto.

Elena did the same, tentatively. Katherine's clit was hidden in the pink folds of her flesh, and Elena had to search it out with her tongue, making her squirm and moan. Katherine's lips were swollen, completely smooth, just like hers and Elena kissed her pussy like a little mouth, sucking at her clit as if it were a tongue, flicking it, probing it.

"You like that?" Elena murmured, sliding her fingers deeper inside Katherine, making her arch with pleasure. She slid her tongue between the lips, slowly parting them, and then flattened it, using the tip to ease back and forth at the top of her crease while her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

"More!" Katherine begged, Elena's pussy temporarily forgotten, her muscles tightening, releasing, squeezing Elena's fingers. She slid another finger into her, feeling her shudder as she fucked back on her even harder, her breasts moving against her own body.

Elena shoved her hand deeper, her tongue lapping between Katherine's legs, swallowing the wet sweetness of her cunt. She was making thick, guttural sounds with every thrust. Elena ran her other hand over the curve of her bucking ass, feeling the muscles there quivering with her effort. Elena's own pussy throbbed in response and she ached to touch it, but she slid her finger down the crack of Katherine's ass instead, finding the tight, puckered hole of her ass.

"Ohhhhhh fuck!" she whispered when Elena probed her there, making encouraging noises in her throat as she licked her, three of her fingers plunged deep into her pussy. Katherine's asshole tightened around her finger. Elena slid her finger in to the first knuckle, feeling Katherine's whole body beginning to quake.

She moaned, moving her ass in circles now, rotating Elena's fingers in her pussy, the one in her ass, and using her tongue against her clit to take herself there. "Yeah, that's it, baby, get me off! Ohhhhh god nowwww!"

Elena swallowed as much of her as she could, Katherine' pussy gripping her hand, her asshole a tight ring around her finger. Elena kept her tongue rolled over Katherine's clit, like a cup to catch her juices as she came, her hips bucking back against her face, her muscles squeezing every last bit of her come from her body.

"That was awesome for your first time with a girl," Katherine said, gasping for breath.

"I watch porn, you know. And I just did what I felt would be nice for me. Now why don't you finish what you started?," Elena said, licking her lips. 

Katherine looked to the side where Jeremy was palming his cock. She motioned him to fuck her. 

Jeremy asked,"How am I hard again, already?"

"There's a spell on this house which makes its inhabitants always horny. That means your ability to do it only depends on your wanting to do it," Katherine explained. Elena and Jeremy stopped moving for a moment. 

"What? How did you do that?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie did. I made her do it," Katherine explained in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Bonnie? She knows?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yeah! And don't worry about it. She's cool with it. Actually she pleasured herself and came while watching you two."

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!..." Elena moaned, mortified at the fact that her best friend now knew about her and Jeremy.

Katherine stopped her complaints with a kiss on her pussy. "Let's talk about it later. Now I want to be fucked by Jeremy"

Shee lowered her whole mouth down into Elena, her tongue flat and sweeping over her pussy, up and down her slit at first, spreading her juices. Elena heard her swallowing them, making soft, hungry noises in her throat as she worked her way through her flesh. Elena moaned out loud when Katherine found her clit, moving her tongue back and forth now through my lips.

Elena said,"Jer... Fuck Katherine. Come here."

Jeremy obligingly moved behind Katherine and positioned himself between her. Elena looked up to see Jeremy's cock. She took it in her hand and aimed it at Katherine's cunt. "Fuck her, Jer... Fuck her hard."

Jeremy looked down at Elena, her mouth placed just below Katherine's pussy. He wondered how he got so lucky. Without further ado, he plunged into Katherine in one go, embedding himself completely inside her. Katherine screamed out, feeling her cunt getting stretched impossibly wide by Jeremy. She moaned and got back to licking Elena, sucking at her clit furiously, her own clit getting sucked on by Elena.

She felt flushed with heat, as if there were a furnace inside of her, something ignited deep in her belly. Elena reached out to palm Jeremy's balls while she lapped up Katherine's dripping juices, watching her brother's cock disappear into the tight pussy over and over again, faster and faster.

She felt orgasm approach as Katherine sucked particularly hard at her clit, fingering her with two of her fingers. Jeremy stopped moving and placed his hands on Katherine's hips. Then he moved a little forward so that the base of his cock was just above Elena's face. Elena quickly caught on and swallowed Jeremy's sac into her mouth.

Now that he couldn't move, he used his grip on Katherine's hips to pull her towards him. He felt particularly powerful just then, taking the twin girls just like he wanted them, one of them sucking at his balls while the other's pussy clenched around his cock with every thrust. He growled as Elena played with his balls, moving them around in her mouth while rubbing at Katherine's clit.

Katherine herself was fingering and sucking at Elena's cunt whenever she could, Jeremy' hands pulling her, making her hair swing in disarray.

Elena was going to cum now, she felt her pussy walls tighten around Katherine's fingers. She stopped sucking Jeremy as she climaxed, her back actually lifting off the bed before falling back. Jeremy was thrusting himslelf into Katherine faster and faster, the sounds of their flesh slapping together filling the room. Elena let go of Jeremy's sac and licked Katherine's pussy, her tongue flicking at the base of Jeremy's cock.

Katherine was moaning sensuously, her nipples rubbing against Elena's stomach. And then she was there, her whole body shuddering with the force of her orgasm as Jeremy too approached his own climax. Jeremy was fucking her even faster now, his cock just a blur at the entrance of Katherine's cumming pussy. Katherine thrashed and twisted on top of Elena as she came, rubbing her cheeks and face over Elena's still-throbbing pussy, making her gasp. Finally, she was still, panting on top of Elena, her breasts pressed into Elena's belly, her cheek resting against her thigh.

Jeremy came with one final plunge, shooting his cum deep into Katherine. Elena quickly pulled him out just as another stream of cum erupted out of his cock and aimed it at Katherine's pussy lips. She watched it splatter on the labia and she sucked off the juices from Katherine's lips with gusto, then let her mouth be engulfed by Jeremy's cock and cleaned it off their juices, humming with pleasure. 

All of them moved towards the head of the bed and lay there, Elena and Katherine on either side of Jeremy. They lay sideways, their laps placed on top of his. He put his arms around them both. All three of them sighed, content and fully sated.

"What about Bonnie? Why didn't you bring her here?" Jeremy asked. 

"I wanted you two for myself first. I sent her home. After a lot of protests from her, I might add," Katherine said, her cheeks resting on Jeremy's chest, just beside Elena's.

"Plus, I think she really likes you and maybe you can find some private time for her tomorrow," Katherine added.

"I would like that," Jeremy said.

"Hey, I just remembered something, we might have a problem on our hands,"Elena said, suddenly preoccupied.

"What?" the other two asked.

"Jenna's coming home tomorrow..." she said worriedly.

When she looked up, she saw Katherine grinning mischievously.

"That sounds like one of those good problems to me."

Elena groaned,"Come on, please don't pull her into this madness."

Elena looked at Jeremy for support and saw, from his reluctant grin, that he too was drawn towards Katherine's idea.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them. Plus it would be fun to have Jenna with us," Elena said, giggling.

They closed in on each other, exchanging lazy kisses, each of them wondering how far this path was going to take them.


End file.
